The Little Things Lovers Do in Between
by Cryzzel
Summary: Set during 2.10, before the party and before Chuck stopped his dad and saved their family. What happened in the time between then? Especially when you put a combination of feisty Blair, an angry Jealous Chuck and a wall together? Oneshot.


**Summary:** Set during 2.10, before the party and before Chuck stopped his dad and saved their family. What happened in the time between then? Especially when you put a combination of feisty Blair, an angry Jealous Chuck and a wall together? Oneshot.

This happened somewhere in episode 2.10 before the party and before Chuck stopped his dad and saved their family. Yes. I am inching in CB in every way possible in those CB-less episodes.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If it was, you'd see more ravishing than you did on TV.

**Warning:** Don't like sex. Do not read.

**A/n:** For Vanessa (Lovah) for suggesting this and Happy Birthday to dear Isa! Hope you love it darling! Thank you to lovely Dawn for beta-ing and Lynne for everything else!

**~*~*~*~**

**The Little Things Lovers Do in Between**

He wasn't mad at her. He knew that, but he found himself in her room after school one day, waiting for her to come home. He was more frustrated at his father, who didn't want to come to the game with him, but decided to go with Dan instead. He wanted to kill Humphrey, who only wanted to get close to his dad to do an expose. Thanks to his intern friend, he found all of this out.

His father trusted a stranger more than his own son, how is that possible?! He decided to head back to his place when he saw Blair going into a restaurant with some guy. He didn't see the man's face as he walked into the restaurant too quickly, but he saw Blair trot behind him with a smile on her face. Was she out with someone again?

He didn't even stop to think, he just jumped to conclusions.

The smell of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils, as he walked around her room. It was her scent, her mark on him. Whenever he walked the street, no matter how strong his cologne was, the smell of vanilla and lavender always overrode his senses. He didn't know how one woman could bewitch him, but she did.

He heard Blair's heels click on her perfectly marbled floor and stood where he was waiting for her to open the door. She wasn't surprised when she saw him there. Obviously Dorota told her he was here. She told her everything.

"Chuck." Blair greeted. "What brings you here today?" she asked cheekily. She was in a good mood. She just got back from lunch with Cyrus and got ample scoop on him. She had to admit though, his story was sad and romantic… but she was going to use it against him anyway!

It was like fate when Dorota told her Chuck was upstairs in her room. While listening to Cyrus's sap story, Blair was thinking of Chuck all the way. How Cyrus's story about his wife, and how he fell in love with another girl paralled her story with Chuck. How she was supposed to marry the guy of her dreams Nate, and ended up loving someone the complete opposite.

She was bouncy today. However, Chuck wasn't. He looked stern.

"What exactly are you doing?" he grabbed her hand, but she jerked herself away from him.

"What? Do what?" she was puzzled. This wasn't how she envisioned him to be. He was supposed to wait in her room and tell her he's done waiting and wants her. Enough of the stupid waiting game.

But instead she got a pissy Chuck Bass.

"Who were you with?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she narrowed her eyes at him. What's his problem? It wasn't like she was going out with anyone else and she kept her end of the promise.

She will wait. Blair Waldorf wasn't one to go back on her promise.

Chuck didn't buy it. She did it TWICE to him. Once with Nate and another with some Lord pansy whatsisface. He shouldn't be so mad, but the whole issue with Dan, his dad and now Blair just drove him up the wall.

"Really? Sometimes promises are always broken." He shrugged, "I'm not one for jealousy" he lied, "but promises can be broken."

Blair glared at him. "How dare you accuse me of such things?" she asked him angrily, "You're the one who asked me to wait, and I did! I'm still waiting Chuck! Call me back when you actually decide you want to do the things we 'supposedly' can't do because we're both Chuck and Blair, therefore we can't do anything normal people do!" She turned away from him abruptly, but he grabbed her.

"Let me go, Bass!" she ordered him and pulled her hand away, but he refused to let her go.

"No." he said, his gaze burning into hers and it shuddered her to the core. She was turned on, yet wary of his behavior. Chuck was angry, that much she knew, but about what, she didn't know.

He pulled her against him and growled, "Then you don't mind if we do what normal people do right now, do you?"

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, holding her around her waist with one hand and parting her thighs in the other. He pushed her skirt up and her panties down. Without missing a beat, he shoved himself inside her with so much of force she slid up the wall a couple of inches more. Lucky for the both of them, Blair was already turned on when they were talking before, so she was slick enough for him to enter.

He quickened the pace when her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, levering herself on him so he could ram into her a bit deeper. Blair came the first time here, her voice ringing into his ears, but he didn't stop there. He continued moving himself into her.

Her hands flew up to shoulders and her fingernails dug into his back. He pushed himself into her to the hilt, and she screamed in pleasure.

It was like pushing her against the wall and ramming into her sweet dewy centre released the primal animal in him. He was marking her. She was his and only his. No one else's. His pent up frustration was being released into her plunge after plunge.

Then he slowed down at one point, and this caused Blair to move her hips upward against him, hoping he'd return to his previous speed.

His mouth crushed hers again, and he pulled back, his mouth still against hers.

"You." he pulled out completely, making Blair whimper from the loss, only to moan against his mouth as he shoved back into her, "Belong…" another shove, "To" and another, "Me." He buried himself deep into her again, and another release came over her. She thought she'd never come again, because this was just explosive.

But Chuck wasn't done, and he knew she wasn't either.

Blair's audible gasps and moans were so loud Chuck could barely hear the slick wet movements their bodies made. Blair's legs tightened their grip around his waist, as he plunged deeper and deeper into her. His hands slipped from her waist to her buttocks and pushed her up against him, giving him more leverage to go deeper than he already did, if that was possible. His lower body pounded into her even more, and she welcomed him, thrust after thrust. They both hungered for each other, desperate and needy for more.

The more he plunged, the harder her nails dug into his shoulders. This was the result of their deprivation of each other.

She climaxed for the third time, screaming his name out loudly as she shook violently against him. Not long after, Chuck felt his own shuddering release as his back arched and he spilled into her.

He rested his forehead on hers as the both of them tried to catch their breath after that intense rough lovemaking. It was so good. Soo good.

He felt Blair's hand caressing his neck, and that's when he realized what he just did to her.

"Shit. I hurt you. Shit." He said, in between ragged breaths.

"No. no… I'm fine." She told him. He shamefully looked at her face and into her eyes, worried he'd find traces of pain in them.

But surprisingly, to him, all he saw was softness. Pure, unadulterated softness. She wasn't mad at him or anything, and that calmed him a little. He didn't know why he snapped so quickly.

He always wanted sex with Blair to be rough, yes, but gentle at the same time. This was just rough! He never wanted to resort to brute force with Blair, but he was just so angry. Now he was just angry at himself for hurting her. He needed to move away before he does anything else to hurt her.

He extracted himself from her, sliding out a little bit too quickly, causing Blair to whimper from the loss.

"You have to do something about this." Blair said when he was safely away from her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"About what?" his gaze dropped on her body, which was still clothed. Her skirt was bunched around her waist. Her school blouse was rumpled, and he could clearly see the proof of their lovemaking dripping from between her legs and down her beautiful white thighs. Shit, she was making him uncontrollably hard again.

His smoldering gaze on her brought shivers up Blair's spine and it peaked a need in her again. Damn him! Damn him and his sex appeal! Even his fucking stare could make her cum. Damn him!!!

"You were pretty hard…" her gaze dropped to his certain hard something, "I mean, not that." She quickly inserted, but it didn't stop Chuck from catching her gaze and smirking.

Damn him!

"Perv." She muttered. He chuckled, getting what she meant. He walked over to her and swooped her into his arms, carrying her to his bed and depositing her on it. She was too sore to walk it seemed.

"Sorry." He told her. "That wasn't how I planned it."

"How did you plan it?" She asked him, and that made his jaw twitch in discomfort. She extended out a hand to caress his cheek. "But I forgive you." She said. She won't admit that she was as frustrated as him and this release was good for the both of them. She tossed her remaining clothes on the floor. Chuck did the same, and climbed onto the bed.

"Who was that guy you went dinner with anyways?" he asked. It was still bugging him.

"WHAT? He was some short ugly smurf my mom decided to date. I went out for lunch with him so I can get scoop on him. So I can break him and my mother up at tonight's party! You got mad at me for that?!" she looked at him and tried to stifle a laugh.

He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions. "Perhaps I was too rash."

"Were you spying on me? Bass, you were jealous!"

He looked at her and smiled. "I didn't spy on you. I just accidently saw you." She eyed him, but she decided to believe him. There was too much conflict between them and she needed to trust him.

"Now tell me the real reason you're so angry." She demanded. Now she needed him to trust her.

Shit. This woman knew him too well.

His smile fell and he gruffly looked away, "It's none of your business." How was he going to tell her that he was frustrated? It was clearly his fault that they weren't together. He told her to wait, and she did. He also didn't feel like sharing shit about his dad and Dan's stupid little expose plan to her. It wasn't the time, plus her lush naked body was just…. distracting him.

"What you just did to me against the wall was certainly every part your business." She reminded him.

Damn the little bitch.

"You weren't complaining." He eyed her. "In fact you enjoyed it." He grabbed her and flipped her over him, settling her nice little ass on his crotch. "In fact, you enjoyed it far too much."

Blair reddened at his comment. She did enjoy it. She didn't hate any part of that wall sex at ALL. She opened her mouth to bicker at him again.

"I did no---,"he jerked his hips up and slipped into her,  
"ohtt…." She lost her senses again when he did that. He was so hard again. He moved pushed himself upward into her again, and it made her gasp.

She too, started her own rhythm when she moved her hips, circling them, and then she rode him. This time it took longer to finish than the wall sex as they took their sweet time here. This time Chuck didn't do any of the ramming, Blair did. It made him feel a bit better knowing he wasn't in control of this one, since he completely lost it against the wall a moment ago.

Not long after, they were both sweating and laying next to each other, gasping for air. They were both truly deprived of each other. Once they touch, they go a mile a second. Chuck put an arm around Blair's shoulder and pulled her into his embrace.

"So what now, after this?" she asked him as she snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm too tired to listen to you." He said, letting her snuggle in his arms.

"You're such a jerk." She said as she pulled his chest hair.

"OUCH! Not the chest hair!" he swatted her hand away from his chest. "Now we sleep. I'm spent." He didn't want to talk about them yet. Their relationship still hung up in the air. Blair wanted to argue with him about it, but she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with them.

It was perfect, but it wasn't perfect enough to tell each other those 3 words they both were dying to tell each other.

"Don't think so much. Just sleep. Don't you have a pseudo birthday party to host later?" He told her when he sensed that she was over thinking this.

"For your information, it's my 18th birthday party!" she corrected him, even if he was right… it wasn't really her birthday…  
"And its your fault that I'm thinking so much!" she told him.

"I wasn't the one who was moving my hips sensually around me. But I guess that's what you learn when you turn pseudo 18." He muttered with a chuckle.

"You're…" she yawned, "Such a Basshole…" she said as her eyes slowly drooped. "Well… whatever it is that's bothering you." she yawned again, "You can fix it." She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was so spent that she just gave in to sleep. She had a party to host and a gnome to destroy in a few hours.

"Good night to you too, Blair." He told her softly. He truly did love her. She had no idea what was wrong with him, but she knew something was bugging him. He couldn't love anyone else the way he did her, that's for sure. It brought him every bit closer to her.

He kissed her forehead and kept her close to him before he too, drifted off to sleep and he saved his family that same night.


End file.
